Personality Swap
by Aihara Aya
Summary: How is thing going if some of the sweet couples had their personality being swapped to each other? It'll weird, definitely. And confusing some people, probably. Starring Soulsilver, Conflicting, Sequel, Twinleaf, and Ferriswheel!


Disclaimer : I do NOT own Pokémon.

Summary :

How is thing going if some of the sweet couples had their personality being swapped to each other? It'll weird, definitely. And confusing some people, probably. Starring Soulsilver, Conflicting, Sequel, Twinleaf, and Ferriswheel!

* * *

1. **Soulsilver**

Her eyes shot a death glare to the four persons in front of her─who didn't afraid to her at all─, then she gritted her teeth and glanced her Typhlosion─who just nods─, ready to get order from his Trainer.

"I'll kill you in a second, weakling!" Kotone screamed.

Archer just smirked, "Bring it on, little girl." he's ready to commands his Houndoom, while his companion were on guard with their Pokémon.

"Typhlosion! Flamethro─!"

"YIIIII! KOTONE YOU ARE HERE!"

The atmosphere changed in a blink.

All of them turned back, only to saw a certain redhead boy with his Feraligatr that barged in to the room suddenly, with a big smile put on his face. He patted his starter's head and looked to Kotone─that just face palmed─and waving at her.

"Kotone you are here I was searching for you all this day and I found you here! Oh hi Petrel, Ariana, Proton, and Archer! Yiii! Long time no see!" Silver jumped a little, happy that he founded his rival in the Radio Tower... and his father's people.

"Uh, is that Silver?"

"No." Kotone replied, "...it's someone else."

2. **Conflicting**

"Hah! Take it you Viridian Leader!" Leaf scoffed in pride, her hands were on her hips, probably proud after beating the spiky brunette in front of her. Green just sighed while took his Blastoise back to its ball.

"Okay okay you won, you won, Leaf." he took all his team of six to their poke balls and put it on his belt. Leaf jumped a little, "So who's the strongest? I AM of course!" she clapped her hands.

Her Charizard stared at her with a curious expression, which made her stared him back, "What is it sweetie?" Charizard just shook his head, _'Nothing.'_

Leaf played her hair a little, "Arceus I'm gorgeous."

Green just rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to the gym."

"Okay okay just go. Oh yeah, let's go on a date tonight, Green!"

"Holy Arceus, Leaf no."

While watching the two being so different so much today, Red stared his Pikachu, then to them again.

.

.

_WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!?_

3. **Sequel**

"Just to let you know..." Mei took a deep breath, her eyes facing Zinzolin and a few Team Plasma Grunts that were on guard to prevent her getting close to Kyurem, then she screamed.

"You're about to feel my RAGE!"

"Uh, Mei."

The brunette looked to the right, Hugh just face palmed and shook his head, "You shouldn't say it out loud."

"But they stole your sister's Purrloin! Aren't you mad of it!?" Mei protested.

"Well, that's true. But a girl shouldn't scream like that."

"It's my voice so I could use it as I like! I just want to help you here!"

"But Mei..."

"Just let me unleash my rage, Hugh!"

"...Whatever you say, Mei."

Meanwhile, Zinzolin rubbed his temple, confused with the scene that quite opposite with the usual scene, he then looked to Kyurem behind him that trapped in a big tube made of glass.

"This cold made me hallucinating..."

4. **Twinleaf**

"Jun dear, what are you doing?"

The blonde looked up to his mother, then sighed, "Mom can't you see I'm reading now?"

The woman gasped a little, "Well, I know you're reading... but I rarely seen you doing this. Oh, correct that. I NEVER see you reading a book." she then closed her son's bedroom door slowly.

Jun sighed again, "What's wrong anyway with─"

**SLAM!**

The door opened again, hardly. The two quickly looked to the door, surprised to see a raven-haired girl─his rival and childhood friend─barged in to the room suddenly with her Empoleon. The girl then ran to Jun and shaking his shoulder.

"JUN PLEASE I WANT A BATTLE NOW MY TEAM IS GETTING WEAK AND I CHALLENGE YOU NOW PLEASE PLEASE PLEEASEE!?"

"KARI KARI STOP SHAKING MY BODY!"

Jun's mother froze, didn't move at all, she then looked to the window and thinking.

"Maybe they had poisoned by some Budew..."

5. **Ferriswheel**

"Wheee! Faster, N! Faster!" White happily played the swing, with N as the one who pushed her from behind, that just face palmed.

"Uh, White. You shouldn't play swing anymore..." N tried to persuade her to leave the swing and do other activities than this one.

White puffed her cheek, "Nooo! I wanna play this swing more and more!"

"You're seventeen now, White."

"That doesn't mean I couldn't play it anymore! Ooh, look over there! That man is selling ice cream! Come on N, buy me one! Buy me one pleease?" she gave him a kitty eyes, the green-haired man finally gave up.

"Fine fine you little miss I'll buy you one." he then left White to buy the ice cream.

Beside her, there were Cheren and Bianca, that just watched it all over, and looked each other. Bianca asked, "What is it, Cherry?"

Cheren looks a little surprised to see Bianca's expression. Didn't she realize something different on the couple just now? He sighed.

"Just tell me we're on Zoroark's illusions."

* * *

Yiiii I love these couples so much and the Conflicting looks like Oldrival wasn't it? And Red here is the Gen III one! I LOVE BRUNETTE RED! He's Leaf's older brother here :D

So, review? *using White's kitty eyes*


End file.
